


Well, that was unexpected.

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, But now it's a thing, Commanding Fasendil, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, F/M, First Time, He needs more love, He seemed so gentle, Imperial Officers, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Pain Kink, Painplay, Probably not like this at all, Simultaneous Orgasm, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Kink Meme, Surprises, Triggers, have fun, he's so sweet, mind blown, this was hard, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fasendil gets an unexpected visitor and Surane learns that one cannot judge a book by the cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, that was unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the marvelous prompt below. You...have no literal _idea_ how hard it was for me to wrap this Fasendil around my mind. It was quite the challenge and I've never been so apprehensive about posting a story. I hope you all enjoy this fill! 
> 
> If it doesn't tickle your fancy...well...there's tons of other stories that probably do :D Yay! 
> 
> -Well, that was unexpected.-
> 
> Greetings, KMemers. Here's a very open-ended prompt. 
> 
> I'm requesting a sex scene between any two (or more!) characters of your choice (any gender, any race, DB/NPC/OC doesn't matter). My one request is that this is the first time these people have sex, and one of them is... surprising. An arrogant Altmer who turns out to be a whimpering submissive masochist in the bedroom? A gentle, mild-mannered, softly-spoken character who becomes a foul-mouthed animal the minute their clothes come off? Whatever - totally your call.
> 
> Bonus points if there's some slight awkwardness at the beginning because of this - so long as it's soon enthusiastically overcome ;)
> 
> Oh, and I love the merish races, but as I said, any race is fine.
> 
> Huge thanks in advance to whoever takes a shot at this :)

It was late. Later than he'd prefer and yet there he stood, hovering above a crinkled old map sprinkled sporadically with little blue and red flags, the fact that the scant amount of blue still lingered on that map irritated him. Fasendil sighed and rubbed his bleary eyes. 

There was no use keeping himself up over this. He'd start early in the morning, with the usual nonstop planning, and awaiting his orders. 

The mer stumbled out of the tent and observed the empty camp tiredly, light snores and grunts cutting through the soft calls of crickets and frogs, and smirked. Truly, this part of Skyrim was peaceful. He loved being stationed in this area for the vivid forest and the mountains above. His appreciation of the landscape was short lived as he turned his attention to his tent to find the flap closed and candles snuffed out. 

Something wasn't right. 

Fasendil's hand inched closer to his sword and slowly the Altmer pulled the flap back, ready for anything. 

"Fasendil."

Well, perhaps he hadn't been expecting _her_ but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. 

The Imperial called her magicka and sent a small little orb of light to float above her as she smiled at him. 

"I guess I should've interrupted your map staring?" 

The mer smiled and stepped into the tent.

"It would have been welcomed. What do I owe the pleasure?"

She smiled and rose to her feet. 

"I was in the area and it's always nice to speak with you, though" she looked up at him curiously "it appears you could really use the sleep."

He snorted. 

"That bad?"

She lifted onto her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. 

"You really shouldn't keep yourself up over this war stuff, you know? War is an exhausting thing alone as it is."

"I'm not certain I'll be able to rest until this is finished." 

The Imperial remained silent for a moment more and Fasendil allowed himself to timidly returned the hug. He just wanted this war to be done and over, for the Dominion to be shoved out of Skyrim and Cyrodiil, for there to be _peace_ once and for all. 

But he knew so long as men, mer, and beast walked the earth there'd always be conflict. Conflict he'd be sent to resolve until he was old and grey…well, greyer, or until he finally found peace in death. Fasendil allowed his eyes to slide shut and nuzzled her head gently, holding her a bit tighter, and sighed. 

"I'm so tired, Surane."

Lips, soft and warm, pressed against his neck and Fasendil couldn't help the slightest stiffening of his spine. Her lips lingered before moving upward towards his jaw, placing slight nips against his skin, the affection foreign to him. 

"S-Surane?" She smiled against his neck. 

"I believe there's a way to take your mind off such issues." She pulled back and looked at him in inquisitive silence. 

His brows rose at the invitation. 

"Are you certain you…you want to do such things? With me?" The Imperial smiled. 

"Yes, am I incorrect to assume you want the same?"

The mer blinked. 

"No, I…I want you too. It's just…" her head cocked. 

"You're afraid I couldn't handle it? We shouldn't here? Your bloodlines are too valuable? You're actually a blushing virgin?" she couldn't help but chuckle at the perfect Aldmeri look of 'judging you, you foolish human' that crossed his features.

"We shouldn't. Not here at least."

Surane smiled. 

"There's an old alchemist shack up the road. Someone even took the time to build a door on it recently. It's not very far."

The mer bowed his head and pressed his lips against hers gently, smiling as the girl gave a low purr of appreciation.

"Lead the way." 

_\--_

It was just as small as it looked from the road, the 'cabin' had little room to navigate past the shelf and bed, but it was secluded somewhat and cozy enough. Better than his tent anyway. Surane smiled and carefully flung her arms out in showcase. 

"So…yeah, this is about it isn't it?" 

"You weren't joking about it being hardly big enough for one person."

She sighed and looked around the tiny space in amusement. 

"It's cramped but I doubt such things will matter…" she trailed off and let her eyes linger on him. 

The Altmer slid the flimsy lock in place and when he turned his gaze back to address her in the small light of the randomly placed candles the Imperial's gaze turned apprehensive. 

"Indeed they don't matter at all but, Surane, are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" 

_And if you are please don't run away…_ he thought in slight concern. 

The reason Fasendil had taken every chance to give her an out wasn't because of his concern for size difference, it wasn't because of the proximity to his men, though he was much more appreciative of this location instead of the camp.

"Of course I am." she smiled gently, a look of most amusing jittery excitement flickered across her features. 

It wasn't because he was a blushing virgin, and unlike the power keen Dominion, he couldn't find a single reason to concern himself with his bloodlines. 

Surane's face went blank, in the dim light he could clearly see the rosy hue her cheeks had taken on, as she looked at him with wide doe like eyes. Fasendil glared at her, frustration radiating through his stance, and squared himself towards the Imperial who looked as if she were trying her hardest to process what had just left his mouth. 

"Must I repeat myself?" 

Surane blinked and Fasendil couldn't contain the low growl that rattled his throat. 

"Very well." his stance widened somewhat and he pointed sharply to the floor at his feet. 

"Good, now get on your knees, you little Imperial _bitch_."

It was because the soft spoken, kind hearted, battle hardened Legate she thought she knew was actually a masochistic dominate with a rather vivid vocabulary. 

Surane looked absolutely torn evenly between desperately wanting to obey his growled command and wanting to slap him across the face for the unbelievable _nerve_ of speaking to her in such a way. 

"Surane." 

"Wh…why did you…"

His lips pursed but his glare softened. 

"It would be in your best interests to obey."

The Imperial let her gaze dig into those molten eyes baring down on her and it was only when those eyes softened ever so slightly with a fleeting look that **swore** to her that he wasn't being malicious did it click. 

Timidly the girl shuffled over to where the mer stood and went to look up at him once more. 

"On. Your. Knees."

A smothering wave of heat accompanied his words and overtook her body and rather shakily the Imperial sank down before him. 

"F-Fas-"  
"Did I say you could speak, cur?"

Surane desperately tried to swallow past the thick lump that had constricted her throat suddenly. Slowly she shook her head. 

"Stay there and don't move until I give you permission to do so."

The Altmer moved past her and the small space was soon filled with the sounds of him removing his armor. 

And then silence. And it was _deafening_. 

"Stand up."

She started sharply at the raspy command that came so close to her. The Imperial hadn't heard the elf move and quickly she stumbled upright and, unthinking, went to turn. His hand steeled on her shoulder, bordering the line of pain, but the sharp slap across her ass left no room for debate.

Surane yelped, her back bowing as she stumbled forward, only to be halted by the fingers that curled around her arm and spun her to face him. Though her lower body throbbed in pain with the frantic pace of her heart, Surane had never been so aroused, and despite every last bit of willpower she had the Imperial couldn't keep the needy whimper that escaped her throat contained as the looked up at him. 

Fasendil's eyes had taken on the appearance of liquid gold, smothering her with the intensity, and scorching her with unspoken promises. 

"Strip."

The command was as simple as it was heavy. His voice had dropped to a low raspy growl, his pupils narrowed sharply at the realization that she still wore her simple blue robes, and with the order hanging profoundly in her mind the mer backed up a step, crossed his arms, and glared down at her. 

Surane rapidly began to remove her robes with trembling fingers, acutely aware of Fasendil's gaze burning down on her every jittery movement, and as she struggled with the cord holding her robes closed to her body the Altmer spoke again. 

"Calm yourself."

She inhaled deeply and gave a shuddered exhale and slowly began to work the knot out of the cord, her concentration ever diminishing with his eyes on her, the soft purr he gave, and the low but unbearably arousing praise of "That's a good girl." 

A few tense moments later found the Imperial stripped bare before him, fidgeting on her feet, as her vision swung restlessly about the tiny shack. Fasendil on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off her even if he'd wanted. The Imperial was so much more beautiful than he'd expected. Golden eyes lingered on gentle curves, over ample breasts, skirting lower to gaze at the soft patch of curls at the apex of her thighs. 

"Do you want me?"

Surane froze and timidly nodded. 

" **Speak**."

She swallowed thickly and bit her lip as her body was overtaken by goose flesh. 

"Y-yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I want you."

"You want me to use you, my lovely little cur?"

The Imperial couldn't stop the escape of the craving groan that accompanied the slight shudder his words brought over her. 

"Yes." 

Fasendil closed the space, taking with him the air she needed desperately to maintain her racing heart and what little bit of clear thinking she feebly grasped to, but it shattered the moment his rough calloused hands came into contact with her flesh. 

His hands didn't linger long enough, they ghosted around her waist and guided her to stand before the bed. 

"Lay down and spread your legs for me."

Surane swore at that moment she would have melted into a heap at his feet had he not been holding her upright. The girl stumbled back and had the current situation not been as intense as it was would have laughed at the comical way the frame tripped her up and sent her backwards onto the bed with a startled yelp at the sudden way her throbbing, overheated body, fell to the bedding below. 

She looked up at the mer after she took a moment to let the situation sink in and timidly spread her legs. 

"Open your fucking legs, Surane." 

Hastily the girl spread her legs open, a blush taking her features, looking away nervously in knowing she was spread open before the sweet Altmer she'd grown so affectionate for. Fasendil knelt down, hands steeling on her thighs as he situated himself on his knees before her, and Surane whimpered. 

"You're wet for me aren't you?"

The Imperial could only respond with a low whine at the dangerous glint in those eyes peering back at her from between her legs, burning with potent authority, demanding her to use her words lest she be _corrected_. 

"Yes, Fasendil."

Not breaking eye contact Fasendil slowly tilted his head and pressed his cheek against her inner thigh. Surane shook as the mer nonchalantly rubbed rough stubble against her smooth skin and exhaled, so close against her swollen folds the Imperial whined in needy arousal. 

"You smell divine, pet." he purred and promptly began to pepper kisses up her thigh and purposefully kept himself mere centimeters from her throbbing heat. 

"F-Fasen-"

"Shut up."

The girl groaned heavily and shook with as much vigor at the words and the harsh nip to the tender flesh of her hip that promptly accompanied it. 

"You lay here for the sole purpose of **my** desires and satisfaction. Do you understand me? Your body is **mine** to control, **mine** to use, you belong to **me** this evening, Surane." 

A hard slap landed against her sex and the girl nearly screeched at the overwhelming stimulation that was currently ransacking her shivering frame. Surane was certain she'd never been so turned on in her life. 

"Y-yes, Fasendil, p-please!"

Another sharper slap was his reply and with the pain came the mixed feeling of pleasure as the Legate lifted and gently pulled a rosy nipple between his lips to carefully suckle the little nub. Surane was close to tears and unthinking her hands shot down and her nails dug deeply into the flesh of his shoulders as she desperately tried to cling onto what little minuscule speck of logic she still held. 

Fasendil arched above her and released her from his mouth, yet instead of the scathing retort and mind numbing slap she expected, the mer instead shivered. From his mouth came a groan, deep and unbelievably pleased, and gently he rested his forehead against her heaving chest. 

Then golden eyes were hovering above her, wild in need, an alarmingly fierce smile holding his lips. His smile turned snide in a second, his nose crinkling in driven agitation, as he addressed her once more. 

"You believe hurting me will turn the current odds in your favor, you little bitch?" he growled. 

Surane bit her lip, a slight frown to match him playing across her face, before she promptly drug her nails down his arms to test him. His face became cloudy, some sort of inner battle playing out furiously across his features, and she smiled despite herself. 

"You like pain?" 

A lone finger slid through her slicked folds completely shattering her thought process. She was vaguely aware of him backing off her though her main focus was on the digit that had slowly started to circle her teasingly. 

"It's apparent that _you_ enjoy it too. Being laid, spread out and dripping wet before a Legate of the Imperial army, like a concupiscent little submissive. Who would have thought? Surane, the sweet playful Imperial, a desperate masochistic whore. A truly marvelous discovery isn't it?"

"I-I.." she wanted so badly to mirror his words, to point out that the kind and gentle Legate was a glutton for power and pain as well, but the finger that had started a slow entry into her quim brought instead a painfully desperate and ravenously thankful 'yesss!' instead.

He chuckled darkly.

"You're throbbing, bitch. Positively soaked. Are you this wet because you're so desperate to be fucked that you seek me out in the middle of the night? You are a filthy little whore." he began to move in excruciating slowness, pulling out to circle her before slamming his finger back in and hooking it against the spot within her, sending the edges of her vision into a blurred darkness. 

Surane tried with unbelievable determination to form coherent words but instead the attentions of the Altmer had reduced her to a whimpering, shivering, _begging_ mess. The only word Surane knew at that moment was please, and through his motions and though his hissed words, so filthy and exhilaratingly _arousing_ , she found the word becoming more and more shrill as her release quickly raced towards its peak. 

"You're close, I can feel it, you're going to feel so fucking good around my cock."  
Surane shivered violently, a lingering warning to them both that she was about one more huskily growled observation away from coming undone. 

"Please, Fasendil!" 

The mer stopped his attentions immediately and Surane wailed. Her body, so overworked and left hovering on the edge of an orgasm so intense that it may have been an actual threat to her life, left her numb to anything besides the throbbing agony radiating from her quim. 

The Imperial barked out a shocked sound when the mer was suddenly stretched out above her, his lips pressing scolding kisses along her jaw, and growled against her ear. Surane's hands clawed in blind desperation along the skin of his back, faintly aware of the shivers the actions brought over him, and slowly his finger was pulled from her. She went to protest in the only coherent way she knew how, which was a very incoherent whine, when the Altmer placed his mouth at her ear, exhaled with the single most arousing _groan_ she'd ever been subject to hearing. 

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

Her nails dug harder, trying to break him, but it only succeeded in her torturous demise. 

"I can't hear you, pet."

"YES!" Surane was sure that anyone on the road would have heard her desperate cry. 

"I don't believe you. Try **harder**."

She managed to focus past the shivering of her body, the throbbing need pounding through her veins, and somehow translated his demand. She felt his flesh bunch beneath her nails as she viciously dug them into his back and clawed them downward, knowing his blood pooled in the lines left behind, and nearly screamed. 

"PLEASE!!"

Fasendil moaned against her neck deeply from the action, bit down on her flesh to mark her with the first of what promised to be many bruises, and growled out the words that both brought blinding anguish and unfathomable gratitude to her current situation. 

"Good girl. You may come now."

His hips snapped forward, sinking himself into her, stretching her tightly around his throbbing hot member. Surane was thrown into her release, so intense and so out of her control, that she hardly felt the mer reach down to hold her hips steady as he began to fuck her roughly. 

"You're such a good little slut, Surane. Your quim is **mine**. Mine to use whenever I feel the need." his teeth accompanied his words, marring her neck with red dashes, as the Imperial slowly started to crash back down into her body, which she was tearfully aware, was steadily and with worrying speed building towards another orgasm.

"I love your tight quim, Surane. I love how your body reacts to me. Such a good little whore you are." His thrusts became sporadic, harder, and _deeper_ as he sought out his release. 

"F-Fa-!"

"I'm going to come deep inside you. I'm going to fill this tight little quim with my release just like you'd like it, you come loving whore." 

His thumb found her clit and the Imperial beneath him clawed madly at his bloody back, incoherent pleas and noises steadily streaming from her. 

"You're going to be a good little cur and come with me, aren't you?"

Fasendil rubbed her swollen nub gently and the Imperial's eyes flew open. Surane pulled in a hasty mouthful of air, back arching tightly and hung there, teetering on the edge and with a victorious smile Fasendil laughed darkly as she _waited_ for him. 

"You learn fast, my sweet little whore, now have your reward."His lips smashed against hers as his release found him, the warmth of it along with the tender attentions of his finger triggered her own, and the girl clung to him like a life line as her release damn near took her consciousness. Fasendil swallowed her moans as their tongues warred weakly and lay heavily on the shivering girl once their orgasms waned. 

Gently, Fasendil lifted off her, smiling when he pulled himself from her as she gave the saddest little whimper and tenderly cupped her face. She looked at him with unfocused eyes, blinking rapidly as she tried to piece together what had just occurred while making certain she was still alive, pulling hasty lungful's of air into her heaving chest. 

"F..Fa…" she swallowed, closed her eyes, pulled in a deep breath and tried again. 

"I…t-that…you…" Surane scowled weakly and the mer above her looked at her in bemused silence. 

"I haven't scared you away, have I?" it occurred to him that if she were scared it may take her a while to regain her footing to run…and her thoughts to think about running. 

Surane smiled weakly and shook her head. 

"N-No, I…I just…"

"You didn't expect that?" She nodded.

"I thought you'd be…gentle?" He chuckled as she continued.

"I mean it! You're such a sweet mer. I never thought that you'd be so…demanding. Outside of ordering around your soldiers that is. I've never even heard you cuss! That…was a complete mind fuck." 

He smiled and bent to kiss her forehead gently. 

"I suppose I should have told you before hand, but I was too taken with the thought of finally having you, it's been, ah, too long since I've had a partner. If you didn't want this I would have let you leave, and still will, if you don't enjoy such things." 

Surane tried to lift onto her elbows but failed, scowling at him as he smirked, but thankfully leaned in for her to kiss him. 

"You are wonderful, Fasendil. _That_ was wonderful. I'm happy with how tonight went, I'm always happy with you." 

He pulled her into his arms and settled back on the bedding, flinching slightly at the feeling of the furs prickling against his mauled flesh, and smiled. 

"You make me happy too, my sweet Surane."


End file.
